The Bellringer of Kingdom Hearts
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Riku has always been the lonely bell-ringer of Notre Dame Cathedral. Maybe that will all change when he finds kindness in a person who will tell him who the monster really is. Terrible summary is terrible, R&R please, A lot better than it sounds I hope . #1 in The Disney KH cast project.
1. Prolouge

Come! Come!

Gather 'round as I weave you a tale.

What story, you ask?

Why the best story in all of Paris!

Romance!

Adventure!

Danger!

Friendship!

There's even some great jokes if I do say so myself!

A lonely bell-ringer.

A beautiful gypsy girl.

A captain whose heart turns from darkness to light.

A sinister master, who uses excuses for his actions.

Come,

come.

Let me tell you the tale of...

The Bell-ringer of Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Dies Irae

_**16 years ago...**_

a group of gypsies huddled in a small gondola, their gondolier watching every shadow with a watchful eye. A baby's cry interrupted the silence.  
>"Will you shut it up?"<br>"We'll be spotted!"  
>A young woman,with pale blond hair and icy blue eyes, began crooning to a small bundle "Hush, darling. Hush." there was a fearful look in the way she held the small child.<br>There wasn't a hitch, and the small boat landed on the shore. The gondolier extended a greedy hand:  
>"150 munny for safe passage into Paris, chicken-wusses." he jeered.<p>

But no one had time for paying.

An arrow, which embedded itself in the gondolier's pole, had signaled a trap. Soon, there were guards swarming around the gypsies. One of them pushed away a polearm, only to discover who was looming in the distance.

"Master Xehanort...!" the gypsy gasped in absolute horror.

The old man that sat upon the shadowy black horse without a doubt deserved the horror that went with his name. He scanned the group of despised gypsies with cruel, golden eyes, and the woman with the small bundle stood out to him.

"Take anything they have." Xehanort said in his gravelly voice.  
>And that's when the young woman began running, Xehanort pursuing. She clutched the child, refusing to allow it to fall into Xehanort's hands. She leaped over fences, barreled through alleyways: anything. Xehanort was far worse than scratches, bruises, or cuts. There! Notre Dame Cathedral! She was saved!<p>

"Sanctuary! Please! Sanctuary!" she shrieked, banging on the heavy oak doors. Moments later she was pressed against them as Xehanort drew closer.

Xehanort grabbed the bundle.

The young woman refused to let go.

Xehanort's strength, despite his age, out won the young woman's, and momentum hurled her head against the cold marble steps, killing her instantly.

Xehanort unwrapped the bundle, and gasped. Whatever tufts of hair the child had, was pure snow white. _I have to get rid of this... this demon! _Xehanort thought. He looked around, surely there was somewhere he could send this abomination back- There! a well, perfect.  
>Xehanort held the baby high over the well-<br>"STOP!" cried the Archdeacon!  
>"What? I am sending this demon back to where it belongs, Eraqus." Xehanort said, pulling the child away from the well. Eraqus held the young woman's limp body in his arms, glaring at Xehanort.<p>

"You've killed her!" he growled.

"She ran, I pursued. I am guiltless."

"You can say that, but can you hide it from**_ them_**?" Eraqus gestured to the statues surrounding Notre Dame: they looked far from happy.

For the first time, Xehanort was scared. What special place in Hell would he earn for this?

"What should I do?"

"Care for the child. Raise it as your own."

"Do you have anywhere it can stay?"

"The bell tower is open."

"Good. Just somewhere locked away so no one else can see."

And he gave the child a cruel name...

a name meaning "blank form"...

The boy's name was...

Riku...

* * *

><p><em><span>Le Me:<span> I'm giving 100 munny to whoever can guess the name of the gondolier! =P Also, Riku's name really means 'land', but had to give a meaning that gave a bit of a bad connotation to fill his role as Quasi. No offense, Riku, right?_

_Riku: No offense. I'm actually kinda pumped for this one._

_Sora: (grazing over the script) Right up your alley Riku... kinda dark... Hey! I get all the awesome lines =D!...wait... KAIRI DIES? D=_

_Kairi: (le faint)_

_Me: no no no no no! It's a DISNEY death! she doesn't really die! And if you readers haven't noticed, I'm not really going to do songs in this fic, they're not my forte. Hope you liked! Review please!_


	3. Stirring of Adventure

_16 years later..._  
>A young man strode out onto one of the many balconies of Notre Dame. His skin, teal eyes and snow white hair were eerily pale, further accented by his tunic, which was also white and edged with gold. His leggings were a pleasing, denim blue. Most people would have called him 'possessed by a demon' if they had saw him, but his smile was gentle and kind.<p>

"Good morning." he whispered to a small bird, nestled serenely in a duck-like gargoyle. The bird awoke, and squeaked in reply "Think you're ready to fly?" a uncertain squeak. The young man smiled, and held the bird out to the square below, which was moving and shifting as people set up tents and all kinds of booths.  
>"I-if I picked a day to fly, oh, today would be the day! The Feast of Fools! There'll be dancing, and music! And..." he prattled on about the event, the bird's wings flapping with excitement.<p>

The young man pulled his hand away when the bird was airborne. He laughed at it's startled expression, then egged it on to the festival. "Go on, nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever." He smiled wistfully as the bird became a speck moments later.

Suddenly, the gargoyle next to him burst to life, spitting out feathers and twigs.  
>"I thought it'd NEVER leave!" it squawked. "I'll be spitting feathers for a week!" Another gargoyle, a tall and lanky dog, burst to life:<br>"Well that's what 'chya get when ya sleep with your mouth open, Donald."  
>"Oh hush Goofy!"<p>

The young man chuckled as Donald and Goofy began arguing. His smile faded, as he went inside. It added years to his age.

A third gargoyle hobbled over, with defining traits of large, round, mousy ears and a quavering voice.  
>"Where ya going Riku?"<br>"The usual...inside..." Riku flopped onto the small wooden bench in front of the table holding his beloved carvings, sullenly resting his head in his folded arms.

A single flick from Riku sent a herder and his flock careening onto the table. Riku cringed when a stray lamb knocked over a carving of a hunched over old man.

The old man was one of the few carvings with colored eyes; flecks of paint that flashed with tranquil anger. The old man had robes and a hat that signified his role as head judge in the Palace of Justice, though most people called him master. It was shorter, and easier to remember.

Riku's hand trembled as he righted the small figurine, and it accidentally bumped into the miniature cathedral, knocking over a abnormally pale figurine.

It's eyes were also colored, a pale teal. In fact, it was the spitting image of Riku.

Riku bit his lip and hesitantly, sadly, put his little self back where it belonged. Nestled in the towers of Notre Dame, forlornly looking out to the outside world.

Donald and Goofy had finally hobbled over to Riku.  
>"But you LOVE watching the Feast of Fools!"<br>"Yeah... watching." Riku's eyes darted over to the glimmers cast on the wall by shards of stained glass he'd found among the belltower. He sighed.

"You could ask to go," Goofy suggested. "Remember? Xehanort HATES festivals, especially the Feast of Fools! What makes you think he'll let me go?" Riku sat up and threw his hand to the scaffolding and bells around them "What makes you think he'll let me go beyond this sanctuary?" the bells mournfully echoed RIku's voice. The gargoyles sagged, realizing how little the chance was of Riku going to see his favorite event in person.

Donald was the first to perk up and speak

"Who said you had to ask?"  
>Riku seized up, knowing instantly what Donald was suggesting.<br>"Oh no no no no no!"  
>"What Xehanort doesn't know won't kill him!"<br>"He'll kill ME if he found out!"  
>Riku and his stony friends argued. Which was the better option? Seeing and experiencing life on your own? or keeping Master Xehanort happy?<p>

But Mickey managed to convince Riku  
>"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever."<br>Riku's face became hopeful. He stood up, confidence spreading everywhere within him.

"That's right! I'll march through these doors, and-"  
>"And what, Riku?"<br>"oh, M-master."  
>Riku's confidence vanished instantly at the arrival of Master Xehanort.<br>"Who were you talking to?"  
>"M-my friends," Riku gestured to the gargoyles, which had frozen back to solid stone.<br>"What are your friends made of?"  
>"Stone..."<br>"Can stone talk, Riku?"  
>"...no... It can't..."<br>"You're a smart lad." Xehanort poured wine for the both of them "Care to recite the alphabet?"  
>"Yes, Master"<br>"A?"  
>"Abomination,"<br>"B?"  
>"Blasphemy,"<br>"C?"  
>"C-Contrition,"<br>"D?"  
>"Damnation,"<br>"E?"  
>"Eternal Damnation!"<br>"F?"  
>"Festival,"<br>Riku froze when he realized he had said the worst thing to say. "F-Forgiveness!" he stammered, standing so suddenly the wine bottle knocked over.  
>"You said <em>festival.<em>" Xehanort growled. Riku bit his lip again, "W-well you go every year-"

"_I _am a public official; I _must _go. But I don't enjoy a moment! Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." Xehanort began walking away,  
>"Besides, I have other things attend to. Riku, I only ask you don't do anything stupid. Remember, <em>this <em>is your sanctuary."

Riku paused at one of the many posts in the belltower, and ran his hand along the smooth wood repeating Xehanort's words "My... sanctuary..."

Moments later, the gargoyles hopped over "Come on! get going!" Riku refused. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy insisted. It's only when Mickey pulls out one of Xehanort's old cloaks, does Riku agree. Riku feels a glimmer of hope in his heart:

_maybe this will be a success..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, another young man is leading his horse along the streets of Paris.<p>

He was wearing a blue cloak, which covered gold-plated armor very well. His hair was caramel brown, and fairly unruly, sticking up in all sorts of odd places. It complemented his gentle blue eyes perfectly.

He sighed "Leave town for a year or two and they change everything!"

He crumpled the map he was using and tossed it aside. His golden armor creaked as he began attempts to get directions  
>"Excuse me- Could you - Can <em>someone <em>- urgh!" He was frustrated: not a single soul would listen.

He rounded the corner, and his irritable mood was lightened by a group of gypsies. They danced and twirled to the festive music, but one dancer caught his eye.

A girl, barely younger than he was, with bright magenta-red hair that softly framed deep blue eyes. The dress she wore left her shoulders exposed, had a blue and yellow corset that clung tightly to her figure. The skirt was pink with a sash the same color as her hair tied around it.

She caught his eye and tapped her tambourine. _Hey, give a coin or two and I'll dance some more_, the simple instrument seemed to say. The young man smiled, and tossed over a coin, which landed with a small clink in the worn hat at her feet.

A sharp whistle later, most of the gypsies fled. Except the girl, she snatched the coin-filled hat- which was stomped on by a heavy boot.

"Where'd you get that money from?" a guardsman sneered.  
>The girl glared at him "I EARNED it." The guards laughed. "No really, who'd you steal it from?<br>The girl ran, a yellow-furred dog at her heels. The young man stopped the pursuers with his horse, while they were stunned, he uttered a single, simple command

"Achilles! Heel!"  
>"OOF!" The nearest guard was smushed into the mud.<p>

"Oh, was that MY horse? I'm so sorry he's just unmanageable in public! Naughty horse! _Naughty_!"

The girl, from her hiding place, suppressed a giggle.

The guardsman drew their swords. Noting this, the young man drew his with a flourish, simultaneously brushing aside his cloak to expose his gold armor for all to see.

"You were saying, lieutenant?"  
>"C-Captain Sora sir! S-sorry sir!"<br>"Yes, now, could you escort me to the Palace of Justice?"  
>"Yes sir! Make way for the captain!"<p>

Sora noted a beggar on the side of the road. He smiled wryly, and took a chance. He placed a coin in the worn hat at the beggar's feet.  
>When he had passed, the girl removed the hood.<p>

_Why did he help me...?_  
><strong><strong>

**_Later_**

"Ah, Sora, back from the war!" Xehanort smiled at the entrance of the newly appointed captain.  
>"Well you did request for me." came Sora's composed reply. Absently, he tried tucking in a spiked lock of brown hair into his helmet, but it stubbornly stuck out. He didn't trust the way Xehanort's golden eyes glinted in the torchlight of the dungeon.<p>

"Yes I did, didn't I? I found my last captain rather-" A whip crack and scream "...Lacking."

Xehanort walked over to the torturer "No, Vanitas! You wait! Lest the old pain dull the new!" The torturer nodded with a malicious grin. Sora looked as un-nerved as he would allow. It clearly said he would rather be back on the front lines.

"Now follow me, we have business to discuss." Sora reluctantly followed, cringing with every scream.

On the balcony, Xehanort explained the problem.

"Gypsies, captain! These infernal heathens-"  
>Sora was not pleased "You called me back from the war to take care of <em>fortune-tellers<em> and _palm-readers_?"

"They are a far greater threat than they seem, Sora." ants appeared on the stone. "I've _tried _crushing them one. By. One. But they have a nest somewhere." Xehanort crushed the bugs for emphasis.

"What do we do, sir?"

Xehanort lifted the stone, causing thousands of black things to swarm. Xehanort flipped the stone over and ground it into the ants.

"You...You make your point very clear, sir."

A fanfare burst from below. Xehanort groaned. Sora perked up:

_maybe a festival wasn't such a bad idea right now..._

* * *

><p><span>Me:<span> And that is this chapter!

Riku: I'm rather liking this

Sora: Achilles heel! Haha!

Kairi: Will I be getting some more stuff soon?

Roxas and Axel and various other characters: HEY! where are we?

Me: patience guys! The Feast of Fools is next! ^_^ Review please! Besides, I has a special role for you Roxas, (le evil smile)

Roxas: (very scared, shoves Axle in front of him) Give it to him!

Axel: (shoves Roxas) Give it to the wimp!

Roxas: Womanizer!

Axel: Zombie!

Roxas: (Shoves Xion) Give it to her! I don't know her!

Xion: You do- Oh give it to Roxas!(Shoves Ventus)

Ven: I'm not Roxas!- Give the role to Aqua!

Aqua: Give it to Terra!

Terra: Give it to her! (shoves Ciara in front of him)

Ciara: I'm not even FROM Kingdom Hearts! Hmph!(walks away)

Me: ... no one DIES. I thought I mentioned that earlier...

Everyone else: Phew

Me: They do get to nearly kill Sora and Riku.

(suddenly, everyone who isn't already cast starts clamoring for the role, Sora and Riku look disturbed and very scared)

Sora: (in a squeaky whisper) Riku... Why do so many people want to kill us...?

Riku: (same tone) I don't know, Sora... just be thankful it's **_nearly_**...


	4. Feast of Fools

Riku had no trouble leaping and swinging around Notre Dame. He could do it in his sleep. The only problem he had was his confidence. The farther away the bell tower was, and the louder the music became, the more nervous he got. He found himself tugging at his hood, ensuring not a bit of white hair peeked out. Riku's hand slipped, the coarse rope burning his hand. He bit his lip bloody to prevent any scream from escaping: his goal was _stealth._ Not a peep, or it would be compromised.

No other mishaps followed, and Riku easily blended into the crowd. It awed him, to see so many faces, so many jokes all in one place-

"Come one! Come all!" a gypsy yelled to the crowd.  
>He wore a large, feathered cap; dark grey for the actual cloth, light grey for the feather. His tunic was Black on some squares, starkly contrasting white on others. A grey collar shielded his shoulders. Tufts of blond hair stubbornly fell out of the hat, framing two blue eyes that bored into anyone he saw; which were only subdued by a white mask with two black tear-drops underneath his eyes. "Come now! join the festivities! The show's about to start!"<p>

Suddenly, Riku was pushed.

"HEY!" came a squeal.

Right into a dressing room.

"OhGodI'msosorry!" Riku stammered over and over. The girl seemed uninterested in how sorry RIku was  
>"Are you hurt-"<br>"N-no!"  
>"Just let me see-"<br>"Don't-"

The girl undid Riku's hood, and smiled "Glad you're not hurt." Her Cherry-red hair and fair skin accented her blue eyes wonderfully. The smile made it all the better.

Her dog made a face, but it went unnoticed.

She gently led Riku back outside.

"Oh, by the way," Riku turned back, seeing the girl give a sly wink "GREAT costume!"

Riku smiled, but pulled his hood back on: he liked it that way. But it was looser than before, taking into consideration that people would think he was in costume.  
>He found a good spot to watch the show unfold, yet remain out of sight from Xehanort. The gypsy from earlier held up a hand:<p>

"DANCE KAIRI~ DANCE!"

Poof! there she was.

Although, the fiery red outfit gave her a far different look than the gentle purple cloak she'd been wearing. Although, Riku sighed at the fact he knew her name now:

Kairi.

Kairi, meanwhile, began dancing. The same, slightly slutty routine she always did this time of year. Eh, it always brought in the crowds. Sway her hips here, do a split there. She recognized the guy that crashed into her tent earlier, and winked at him. She grabbed a polearm, stuck it into the stage, and spun around it

"Look at that _disgusting_ display." Xehanort growled.  
>"<em>Yes Sir<em>!" Sora lifted his visor a little more, and clearly made no effort hiding his glee.

Kairi felt she was going to regret stirring up trouble, but she was in the exact mood for doing something stupid. She walked up to Xehanort and sat in his lap, wrapping her silken scarf around him. Then pushed his hat down on his head and saucily backed off. She smirked at the way he held her scarf so tightly, going perfectly with his amusing scowl. She shared that delight with the audience.

A few more moments and she finished her dance with a flourished bow. She smiled when her mentor, Roxas, appeared right beside her.

"Come now! It's time to crown the King of Fools!" She kept smiling, but this was her least favorite part. Mocking someone publicly? Not something she held close to her heart.

Riku Backed away into the crowd: the perfect time to leave was now, before anyone noticed him-

"Hey! How about this guy!"

before Riku realized it, he was being hoisted up onto the stage, his hood being thrown off by Kairi. She began wiping at his face like there was make-up, then confusedly began tugging at his hair. She backed away, her and the crowd gasping. Roxas held up his hands

"Hey! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris! Here he is!"

The crowd cheered, clearly pleased and forgetting their shock. Riku was at first reluctant, but hearing the crowd cheer him on was encouraging.  
>Soon, he felt the bouncy little crown placed on <em>his<em> head, the mantel put on _his_ shoulders. Riku immediately knew making this decision was all worth it. Donald and Goofy would be saying "I told you so"s and Mickey would be helping him set up some kind of celebration. Nothing could knock him off his throne of glee.

Or maybe not.

A tomato splattered onto his face. Dazed, Riku wiped off the juices and seeds.  
>"Now he's REALLY ugly!" a burly voice yelled. The next thing Riku would know was fear and humiliation. More produce was hurled at him, then a few people dared to tie him down with ropes. Riku tried resisting, but it was hard to do anything but let the cruel people hold him down and mock him.<p>

For the crowd, fun.

For Riku, torture.

Sora did not like this one bit.  
>"Sir, permission to end this?" he asked Xehanort. Xehanort just shook his head.<br>"There is a lesson to be learned here."

Riku feebly extended hand hand  
>"Master, please! Help me!"<p>

Quick as a flash the hand was pulled back. Xehanort just continued to watch with cruel, golden eyes. Sora kept himself from crying out against the injustice.

Although Kairi would not stand for it anymore. "Stop!" the chaos subsided, and Kairi, in her normal attire, walked onto the stage. Riku flinched, maybe she was here to mock him to.

"I'm so sorry," Kairi whispered as she undid her sash and wiped away the remains on Riku's face. "I never meant for any of that..." Riku stared at her in bewilderment. Why was she being so kind...?

"Stop this at once!" Xehanort yelled, standing.  
>"Of course, as soon as I free this poor creature!" Kairi stood as well, glaring at Xehanort.<br>"I forbid it!" Xehanort continued to frown at Kairi's actions.  
>"You speak of justice yet you are cruel to those in need of your help!" Kairi pulled out her knife. Riku looked away: <em>it's all going to end here...<em>  
>Kairi cut loose Riku's bindings, and held her knife high in the air.<p>

"JUSTICE!"

Xehanort sighed. "Sora, arrest her at once!"  
>Sora grimly nodded, and waved for soldiers to round up the trouble-maker. Kairi pouted.<p>

"Hmmm...Let's see...123456789...There's ten of you and one of me." she pulled out a handkerchief. "Oh, what's a poor girls to do?" she began sobbing. Kairi then blew her nose- she disappeared in the same puff of smoke she arrived in.

"Witchcraft...!" Xehanort gasped.

"Oh boys~!"

came a yell from elsewhere. Kairi and her dog sat near a discarded pile of masks, blinking her lashes playfully. Moments later she ran.

A young man, with spiked-back blood-red hair and black, red and orange gypsy clothes that resembled flames, was rattling a cage in anger.

"Hey let me out! If you really love me you'll set me free! Got it memorized?"  
>The group of young ladies swarming around the cage swooned.<br>"No Axel! We love you too much~!"  
>"Aw c'mon ladies! There's only so much of me to go around!"<br>The girls shrieked and ran off

"What, was it something I said-AGH!"

Kairi had kicked the cage over, and was log-rolling it across the square

"Nice to see you know how to attract the ladies, Axel!" she giggled. Axel sighed,  
>"It's not like you have divinely-good-looks!"<p>

Kairi jumped off the cage, allowing it the burst open. Axel wasted no time running away

"I'm free from the fangirls! I'm free from-"

"Oh no you don't!"

The girls squealed, dog-piling on top of Axel. All you could see was a black-gloved hand clawing at free air. If you were listening, you could hear a muffled "DANG IT."

Kairi grabbed and launched a guardsman's helmet behind her. Sora ducked, then with a giddy smile exclaimed "What a woman!"

Kairi grabbed a red cloth, and twirled it around her and her dog. They vanished. The chase was at an end.

Riku finally got off the platform. The crowd receded and gasped

"He's a monster!"

"Don't touch him!"

Riku held his hands in front of his face and ran into the cathedral. He pulled the door open, and then hesitated at closing it. Blinking away tears, he shut those heavy doors on the world outside.

How could _anyone_ learn to love him? a monster?

* * *

><p><span>Me:<span> and that is the Feast of Fools, folks!

Roxas: This ain't a bad role, but when do I get to nearly kill Sora and Riku?

Sora: Love ya Kairi~!

Kairi: Love ya too Sora!

Riku: (shudders) that was... horrifying... Even Xehanort's heartless-

Axel: Why do I have to be captured by fangirls?

Me: Because it's a hilarious take on a running gag in the movie. Roxas, be patient, or I'm re-casting to Ven!

Hope you enjoyed! Review please!


	5. Beautiful Prison

When Kairi was sure the guards weren't on her tail, she suck into Notre Dame cathedral.  
>Although, she wasn't as unnoticed as she thought. Sora saw the flash of her pink skirt vanishing behind her as the heavy oak doors closed, and pursued.<p>

Kairi sank against the doors, sighing in relief. She then got up, and marveled at the beautiful architecture of Notre Dame. Her smile faded when she heard footsteps.

Kairi quickly grabbed Sora's sword and knocked him to the ground.

"You!" She snarled. Sora scrambled back, away from his own sword.  
>"Hey hey hey! Easy I just shaved this morning!"<br>"Oh really? you missed a spot."  
>Sora sidled up a pillar<br>"Just give me a chance to apologize!"  
>"For what?"<br>Sora quickly grabbed his sword and kicked Kairi down. "For that."

"You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah ah ah! Watch it, we're in a church!"

Kairi grabbed a candelabra "Are you always this charming? or am I just lucky?"  
>Kairi wielded her impromptu weapon like a staff, and did a good job at it.<p>

"Candlelight, privacy, music! Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat!" Sora joke while blocking Kairi's strikes. "Funny, you fight almost as well as a man."  
>"Oh really? I was going to say the same thing about YOU!"<br>"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't 'cha think?"  
>Kairi shook her head "No, this is!"<br>She indeed tried hitting below the belt. Sora blocked it, only to get smacked upside the head by another blow.

"Touche-OOF!" Pluto had rammed himself into Sora's gut. "Ugj, didn't know you had a pup."  
>"He doesn't take kindly to soldiers."<br>"I noticed. Permit me, but my name is Sora, it mean 'sky'."  
>Kairi and Pluto shared an unimpressed glance. "And you are?-"<p>

"Is this an interrogation?"  
>"I believe it's called an introduction." Sora sheathed his sword.<br>"You're not arresting me?"  
>"Not as long as you're in here. I can't."<br>Kairi eyed him over "You're not at all like the other soldiers..."  
>"Thank you."<br>"So..." Kairi carefully approached Sora. She was beginning to like him. "If you're not here to arrest me, what are you here for?"  
>"I'd settle for your name."<br>"Kairi."

Pluto looked at the two, seeing those small sparks form between them.

"Beautiful. Well, much better than Sora, anyway."

The doors flew open "Good work Captain, now arrest her." Xehanort commanded. Pluto hid behind Kairi's skirt. Sora looked back at Kairi and hissed "Claim sanctuary!"

Kairi glared at him.  
>"Say it!"<br>"You tricked me...!"  
>"I'm waiting, Captain."<p>

Sora quickly debated with himself. His heart won over his head. "I'm sorry sir she claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do."

Xehanort approached them. "Then drag her outside and-"

Eraqus arrived "Xehanort! You will not touch her!" He placed a hand on Kairi. "Don't worry, Master Xehanort learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Xehanort scowled, and waved his guards away. He was going to walk away himself, but ducked behind a pillar last second. Eraqus gently grabbed Sora's arm and began leading him out. Pluto rammed his butt over and over  
>"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" Sora sighed.<p>

Kairi smirked. But only briefly. Xehanort grabbed her arm and twisted it uncomfortably behind her.  
>"You think you've ousted me, but I am a patient man. And gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Xehanort paused, and began breathing in the rich, sea-salt smell of Kairi's hair.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kairi demanded.  
>"Oh, just imaging a noose around that beautiful neck."<br>"I know what you're imagining!" Kairi pulled herself out of Xehanort's grip.

Xehanort folded his hands "Ah such a clever little witch! So typical of your kind to twist the mind to unholy thoughts! Well, no matter." Xehanort began walking away. "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!" Xehanort slammed the door.

Kairi looked around fearfully. Trapped here? She only had 40 days, then the magic of sanctuary wore off. 40 days to escape. She hurled herself at a door, and wrenched it open.

"Xehanort's orders, post a guard at every door-"

She slammed it in frustration.  
>She sat against the heavy door, Pluto sat next to her. "Don't worry Pluto, if Xehanort thinks he can keep us locked up here forever he's wrong-"<br>"Don't act so rashly, child. You caused...quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse his anger further."

Kairi stood up and pointed towards outside. "You saw what he did out there! Letting the crowd torture that poor boy? I figured, if one person could just stand up to him and... and... ugh!"  
>She groaned in disgust. "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"<br>Eraqus put a hand on her shoulder again "You can't right all the wrongs of the world by yourself."  
>"Well no one out there is gonna help me either."<br>Eraqus chuckled, and gestured around. "Maybe there's someone in here who can."  
>He left to do whatever he need to do at this hour. Kairi leaned against the wall, looking at so many people praying.<p>

Maybe...

"I don't know if You can hear me, or if You're even there. I don't know if You could listen, to a gypsy's prayer." She glanced nervously around, "Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. But I see Your face and wonder, were You once an outcast too?"

Her prayer echoed around Notre Dame. Call it fate, if you will, maybe her prayer was heard; but it reached the ears of a lonely boy with snow-white hair.

It reached Riku, who looked up in wonder at this greedless voice.

Kairi started to walk through the lit candles, wandering without any real aim.  
>"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy, they don't find on earth. God help, my people. We look to you still. God help, the outcasts, when nobody will."<p>

Riku looked at Kairi's small figure, moving opposite the crowd, continuing to utter this beautiful sentiment. It was pure, it was real, it wasn't tainted by earthly desires. It held Riku to the balcony, as he continued to watch.  
>Both Riku and Kairi heard such greedful prayers: asking for wealth and fame, glory and love. All asked for God's blessing.<p>

Kairi continued  
>"I ask, for nothing, I can get by... but I know so many, less lucky than I..."<p>

Riku now dared to follow Kairi on the same floor. He was captivated by her selflessness.

"Please help, my people, the poor and down-trod. I thought we all were, the children of God."

She stood there, illuminated by the light of one of the many rose-shaped stained glass windows. She stooped down and held Pluto close.

Riku wondered if she was crying, but he leaned against a candelabra, and sighed contentedly. The candelabra clattered to the floor.

"You! Bell-ringer! What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" a patron shouted.

Startled, and scared, Riku ran.

How could such a beautiful moment be destroyed so easily?

* * *

><p><span>Me:<span> that took a little more research than I planned on, but here it is! Sorry for the wait!  
><span>Kairi:<span> *Sniff* that was beautiful!  
><span>Sora:<span> *Already crying* and I thought I was selfless! I feel like such a jerk now!  
><span>Kairi:<span> Oh, Sora! You're not a jerk!  
><span>Roxas:<span> Maybe. Depends on your view *coughs*life-stealer*coughs*  
><span>Sora:<span> Hey...!  
><span>A good majority of Org.13:<span> Well, you are!  
><span>Sora:<span> =(  
><span>Riku:<span> It's okay, Sora. They're the real jerks. Except a few: Axel, Roxas, and what's-her-face.  
><span>Xion:<span> *sighs* do I get something?  
><span>Me:<span> Review please! And yes Xion, you get something next chapter! ;)


	6. A New Friend

"Wait!" Kairi cried after Riku. Riku didn't stop, he just ran and ran.

"I-I want to talk to you!"

Riku continued across the bell-tower balcony.

"Hey it's Riku!" Donald squawked, drawing the attention of Mickey and Goofy.  
>"Hey, he has a girl with him!"<br>"Hey Riku! Congrats!"

The three greeted Riku, but he passed by without a word. Kairi soon followed.

"I thought I lost you." she panted. Riku started backing away

"W-well I have chores to do. It was nice, seeing you, here. Again." Riku turned away scolding himself. What guy would splurt out words like that?

"No wait! I'm sorry about this afternoon! If I knew I would've never..."

Her voice trailed off as her attention turned to Riku's twinkling haven. "Wow..."  
>Riku took the opportunity to hide. He sank down in his little hiding place in the shadows and nervously watched Kairi: no one except Xehanort had penetrated this far into his sanctuary.<p>

"What is this place?"  
>"T-this is where I live." Riku's voice echoed around, seemingly out of nowhere.<br>"Did you make all these things yourself?" Kairi laughed as she delicately messed around with his creations: the figurines, the shards of glass, all of it amazed her.

Riku was silent.

She liked them? Xehanort had always said they were worthless lumps of garbage.

"This is beautiful! Oh, if I could do this you wouldn't find me dancing on the streets for coins."  
>"B-but you're a wonderful dancer." Riku started leaning out from behind a pillar.<br>"Eh, keeps bread on the table. Oh, what's this?"

Kairi interest was targeted at some unfinished figures, covered by a white cloth.  
>Riku bolted at her "No! I-I still have to paint-"<br>Kairi's delight grew at the small, but intricately carved figures. Unpainted, but completely right, down to the way they stood.  
>"It's Roxas and Axel!' Kairi giggled. Pluto took some interest in a herd of sheep, and began eating them. Kairi put a figure down,<p>

"You're a surprising person, Riku."

Riku felt himself blush.

"Not to mention lucky! All this room to yourself!"  
>"Oh, it's nothing special. There's the gargoyles, t-the bells." the bells resonated in greeting.<p>

"Would you like to see them?"

Kairi nodded, "Of course we would, wouldn't we Pluto?"

Pluto froze, then slurped up the sheep herder.

Riku suddenly gained confidence. "Follow me! I'll introduce you." He patted a average sized bell

"This is Ansem." Riku leaped from banister to banister uttering names as he went  
>"Terra, Aqua, and Ventus." He paused at the smallest bell. "Best friends you know."<br>Kairi approached the largest bell there. "Who's this?"  
>Riku landed nearby<p>

"Xion."

Kairi ducked inside yelling "HELLO~!"  
>Xion reverberated happily. Riku smiled "That means she likes you. Want to see more?"<p>

"Sure! Wouldn't we Pluto?"

Pluto paused inside the bell, and let out a large burp. It didn't reverberate so happily.  
>Riku ushered them onto a balcony<p>

"Come on! I've saved the best for last!"

"Wow...!" it was a beautiful sunset: pale yellows, oranges, pinks and violets blending beautifully together. "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever!"  
>Riku sat down on the banister, right next to Kairi. "You could!"<br>Kairi's smile faded, and she backed away. "No, I couldn't."  
>"But you have sanctuary-"<br>"Nah, gypsies don't do well inside stone walls..."

This confused Riku.

"Well... you're not like other gypsies, they're.." Riku hesitated

"Evil..."

Kairi turned around "Who told you that?"  
>Riku hopped off the banister "M-my master, Xehanort did...H-he raised me."<br>Kairi knelt next to Riku "How could someone so cruel raise someone so kind?"

"Cruel? N-no! He saved my life! He... He took me in when no one else would... I'm a monster."  
>"Who told you that?"<br>Riku pointed to his hair, his pale skin "Just look at me!"  
>Kairi reached for his hand "Gimme your hand, just let me see." Riku's hand trembled when Kairi gently held it.<p>

Kairi peered at the lines that criss-crossed his palm.  
>"This one means you're shy...a long life...hmm...hm hm hm...funny, I don't see any-" Riku started panicking<br>"W-what?"

"Monster lines."

Kairi met Riku's gaze. "Not a single one."  
>She extended her hand "Now look at me. Am I evil?"<p>

Riku wasn't hesitant this time, grabbing her hand before even knowing what he was doing.  
>"No! You're kind and beautiful and-"<br>"A gypsy." Kairi finished his sentence. "maybe Xehanort's wrong about the both of us."

Meanwhile the gargoyles were listening in on their conversation

"What'd she say?" Donald asked.

"Xehanort's nose is long and he wears a truss." Mickey replied.

"Pay up!" Donald held his hand out to Goofy, who grudgingly gave Donald 50 Munny.

Kairi sighed and leaned against another balcony edge. Riku sat right next to her: there must have been some way for him to cheer her up.

Then he got it.

"You helped me, so I'll help you."  
>"How? There' guards at every door!"<br>"We won't use a door." Kairi backed away.  
>"You mean CLIMB down?"<br>"Sure," Riku gestured to Pluto, whose eyes were bulging out at the drop "You carry him, I'll carry you!"  
>Kairi looked at the drop, then knelt down and picked Pluto up, placing a scarf over his eyes. Riku walked over<p>

"You ready?"

Kairi nodded. Riku picked her up, and began swinging down. "Don't be afraid."

"Oh, I'm not afraid."

Kairi found herself staring down at the inky blackness of the square, the kerchief that used to be around Pluto's eyes flickering down into that very darkness.

"Okay, NOW I'm afraid. Have you done this before?"

Riku hopped along some gargoyles  
>"No,"<br>He leaped across to the other tower.  
>"Woah~!"<br>Kairi sighed in relief when Riku firmly grasped the other tower. Riku skillfully clambered down the tower, and landed on the roof.

"You're quite an acrobat!"

"Thank you- WOAH!"

The shindle beneath them slid down the roof. Both Riku and Kairi were screaming.

"RIKU! DO SOMETHING!"  
>"On it!"<p>

They were approaching a gutter now. Riku grabbed the sides, and the shindle shot off to elsewhere in Paris.

"Hey! what was that?" The group of guards went to investigate, giving Riku the perfect opportunity to drop-off Kairi.

"I can't thank you enough!" She whispered. "It's fine-"

Kairi pulled off her necklace.

"Here, remember this:  
>When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."<p>

Riku started tucking the small charm into his tunic, but paused when Kairi kissed him on the cheek.

A blush forming on his cheeks, Riku watched Kairi run off into the night.

Did she really like him?

* * *

><p><span>Me:<span> And thus we have our escape!

Riku: *Rolling his shoulder* Agh, I think I pulled something... You're pretty heavy Kai_OW! That was a little uncalled for Kairi!

Kairi: Hmph.

Sora: Aw, c'mon Kairi! Riku didn't mean it THAT way!

Kairi: *le walk off*

Me: Review please!


	7. Thoughts of Her

Riku felt giddy on the trip back up. Kairi was so...

_wonderful._

He didn't even notice anything until he felt a gauntlet firmly grab his hand, a voice saying

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the gypsy girl, have you seen her?" Riku was staring right at Captain Sora.

Riku scowled, rushing forward in such a way that it caused Sora to back up,

"Woah woah woah! Easy!"

Riku grabbed a nearby torch, swinging it in front of him

"No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!"  
>"Wait! All I want is-"<br>"GO!"  
>"I mean her no harm-"<p>

Riku's anger didn't stop "OUT!", and swung his torch again. Full intent to mess up that pretty little face of Sora's. It was quick-

a sword appeared in a flash and blocked the torch,

Riku grabbed Sora's cloak.

Sora glared calmly at Riku  
>"You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here." Riku felt his eyes widen "It was the only way I could save her life. Will you tell her that?"<p>

Riku didn't answer.

"Will you?"

"If you go, now!"

"I will, just... could you put me down please?"

Riku glanced down to find Sora a good foot or two off the ground. He glared as Sora's armor began fading in the light. The captain paused.

"Oh, one more thing. Can you tell Kairi she's lucky?"  
>"Why?"<p>

"To have a friend like you."

Riku watched Sora leave, confused by his response.

* * *

><p>The gargoyles met Riku with cheers and claps<p>

"Hey! Look who it is!" Donald squawked.

"You ejected that tin-plated buffoon wonderfully!" Goofy smiled.

"You're definitely gonna get the girl!" Mickey exclaimed.

Riku let out a small laugh "Thanks for the support, but let's not fool ourselves." He gestured to himself "'Ugliest face in all of Paris' remember?" He leaned on one of the balconies looking out from his home

"I don't think I'm her type..."

He saw two lovers on a bridge, holding each other close. So perfect together... He didn't know why, but he found himself sighing his thoughts aloud.

"So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night"  
>He left the balcony and sat next to his figurines. "They had a kind of glow around them<br>It almost looked like heaven's light..." Riku found himself tearing up, as he placed a couple in the best hugging position he could "I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow. Though I might wish with all my might." he gently picked up his smaller self and held it to the moonlight. "No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light..." He gently placed it back.

Mickey handed Riku a wood block and carving knife, knowing exactly where he was going  
>"But suddenly an angel has smiled at me, and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright." The block quickly took shape, Riku's love and skill being the best tools there ever was. "I dare to dream that she... might even care for me. And as I ring these bells tonight..." Riku quickly, but skillfully painted the small figure of Kairi, and set it gently down next to his own. He got up and left to go ring the evening bells. "My cold dark tower seems so bright, I swear it must be heaven's light...!" Riku gently pulled the cord that helped him ring the bells.<p>

The thoughts of Kairi and him in love with each other, together, a dream that seemed so real.

* * *

><p>Xehanort paced in his chambers. There were echoes of prayers and such from outside, in the church, but he could barely pay attention to it.<p>

SHE was all his mind could focus on. The way she danced, the way her red hair glinted in the sun. Xehanort felt and knew nothing else except the siren that plagued his mind: Kairi. He decided to utter a prayer, to protect him from this sin of lust.

"Beata Maria, You know I am a righteous man, of my virtue I am justly proud." He turned from his view of the cathedral, to the fireplace that illuminated his chamber dimly. "Beata Maria, You know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!"  
>He had no response: he expected that. An acknowledgement that his words were true. "Then tell me, Maria, Why do I see her dancing there? Why do her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul? I feel her, I see her: the sun caught in ruby hair is blazing in me out of all control!"<p>

He backed away from the fireplace, knowing exactly what this was like. "Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin!This burning desire, is turning me to sin." He was probably imagining this, but he heard voices: reminding him that it wasn't(or was? he couldn't tell)his fault. He decided not to listen: it was the Devil, he knew it!

"It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! It is the gypsy girl, the witch, who sent this flame!"  
>The voices wouldn't stop. "It's not my fault if in God's plan, He made the devil so much stronger than a man!" Xehanort felt the fire flare up, nearly engulf him- "Protect me, Maria, don't let this siren cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!" Xehanort held Kairi's scarf high in the air "Destroy that gypsy Kairi! And let her taste the fires of hell!" Xehanort could almost see her, being burned alive, struggling helplessly as the flames consumed her- "Or else let her be mine and mine alone-"<br>There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Xehanort snapped.

"Master Xehanort, the gypsy has escaped."

"What?"

"No longer in the cathedral. She's gone..."

"But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

Xehanort turned back to the fire. He held Kairi's scarf, clutching the thin material tight.

"Hellfire, Dark fire, it does not matter, gypsy, it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre,"

Xehanort threw the scarf into the flames, yelling at the figments of Kairi that ran amok in his mind "Be mine or you will burn!"

He panted, realizing how dire this situation was. "God have mercy on her, God have mercy on me..." Xehanort glowered at the thought of Kairi getting away free "But she will be mine, or she will burn!"

Xehanort left the chamber, knowing exactly what he was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span>Me:<span> To-dah we has another chappie!

Xehanort: My my, I rather like this villain...

Sora, stepping in front of Kairi: You **BETTER** not get any ideas, Xehanort!

Riku, summoning his Keyblade: You know you're under close watch!

Rest of the KH-Protagonist-Cast: _**YEAH!**_

(Xehanort grumbles and walks off)

Roxas: Can I kill Sora and Riku yet?

Me: Hope you enjoyed, and remember, the lyrics for songs are still there, just altered to look more like speech.

No, Roxas, you can't kill Sora and Riku. #1)You only **_NEARLY_** kill them #2) another outburst and I'm re-casting to Ven!


	8. The Search

The next morning, Xehanort was exhausted. He tried hard not to let it show, though.

"Attention!" Sora yelled to the guards when Xehanort's carriage rolled up to them.

"Ugh..."  
>"Are you alright, sir?"<br>"Just had a little trouble with the fire place..."  
>"I see. Your orders, sir?"<p>

Xehanort's golden eyes flashed with restrained fury

"Find the gypsy girl!"

And the search was on.

* * *

><p>First was the baker's: he was rumored to be aiding gypsies. Indeed, there was a whole group hiding under the floorboards.<p>

"1000 Munny for the gypsy known as Kairi."

Silence.

"Lock them up!"

A caravan was found outside the city. They pushed it into the river, its occupants floating to the surface, gasping.

"2000 Munny for the gypsy known as Kairi."

More silence. Though a young girl yelled in outrage  
>"You'll never find her you little-" Her friends clapped their hands over her mouth.<br>"Shh Olette!"  
>"Hayner's right, do you want us to get in more trouble?"<br>Olette shook off Hayner and Pence, pointing an accusing finger at Xehanort "You're nothing but a big bully!"

Xehanort strode off again, furious "Take them away!"

Sora watched everything, and his face contorted into anger. This wasn't the justice he learned of and grew up with:  
>This was lawlessness.<p>

* * *

><p>The stop finally ended with the house of the miller known as Zack Fair. A crowd had gathered<p>

"Oh poor Zack!"  
>"He always helped those in need!"<p>

Kairi, in disguise, watched the scene unfold. She was ashamed how it was her carelessness that got the man in trouble.

"We found this talisman in your home, you've been harbouring gypsies!"  
>"Our home is always open to the weary traveler! Have mercy Xehanort!"<br>"I am placing you under house arrest, if what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear."

Zack still persisted "But we are innocent! We don't know anything about a gypsy living here!"

Kairi swallowed uncomfortably: she had arrived and left as an old beggar... not a gypsy...

Xehanort grabbed a polearm from a nearby guardsman and jammed the door shut. "Burn it." he told Sora.

"What?"  
>"Until it smoulders. These people are traitors and must be shown examples of."<br>Xehanort handed Sora a lit torch.  
>Sora grabbed it "With all due respect, sir, I was <strong>NOT<strong> trained to kill the innocent-"  
>"Yes, but you <em>were <em>trained to follow orders!"  
>Sora backed away, towards the house.<p>

Kairi held her breath: was he going to-

Sora dunked the torch in a barrel of water. He glowered defiantly at Xehanort.  
>"Insolent coward!" Xehanort sighed, and grabbed another torch, holding it up to the windmill.<p>

It leaped up in flames.

Kairi gasped.

Sora rolled out of the way of a piece of debris.

Screams came from inside.

Sora sprang into action, leaping into the window. Kairi bit her lip; her lungs refused to work. Moments later Sora plowed his way through the door. He panted, and handed the two small children in his arms back to their family. He then glared at Xehanort.

"I was trained to _save_the innocent-Ugh!" A guard had hit Sora from behind, causing the new hero to topple onto the ground.

A guard held Sora's hands behind his back, another readied a sword.

"The price to pay for insubordination is death, you had a promising career ahead of you, Sora. Such a pity."

Sora raised his head, giving a goofy grin "Consider it my highest honor, _sir_."

Kairi wouldn't let this happen. She readied her sling, and took careful aim. She swung her arm and-

**_THWAP!_**

the small stone hit Xehanort's horse, throwing its owner off and starling everyone nearby. Sora took care of the guards, and grabbed onto Xehanort's horse as it sped off. Archers readied bows while Xehanort gave another order.

"Get him! And don't hurt my horse!"

Sora was halfway now, maybe he'd make it-

"AGH!" A carefully placed arrow hit a kink in his armor. Sora toppled off the horse and into the river below, a hailstorm of arrows following him. Kairi sidled down to the river's shore. She heard Xehanort from above

"Save your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave!"

Kairi bit her lip. She tried slowing her rapid breathing.

"Find her! Even if you have to burn all of Paris!"

Kairi's breaths grew more panicked. So many people, suffering because of her...

When she was sure they had taken off, she waded into the water. Where was he? She dove under. Moments later, when it felt like her lungs would burst, she surfaced. Sora was limp in her arms, armorless as well. If it weren't for the circumstances, she would've laughed at how fast his hair sprang back into shape.

She made possibly the worst move to make right now, heading back to Paris. But she had no choice.

She didn't know anyone else who could take care of Sora.

* * *

><p><span>Me:<span> And another chappie uploaded!

Sora: W00T for ad-libbing!

Kairi: That armor is heavy...

Riku: Eh, about time you grew some more muscle. Although Sora doesn't help that much-

Sora: HEY! I'm not that light weight!

Riku:... Nice work with the sling, though.

Kairi: Thanks, but do you know how many takes we had to have before I finally got it?

(Insert embarrassing clip of Kairi failing at slingshot stuff... Repeatedly)

Everyone:...

Me: Review please.


	9. Help and Heartbreak

Riku was absently twiddling his figurine of Kairi in his hand.

"I mean, guys..." he began in a breathy whisper to his gargoyle buddies "She was so, so amazing! It was unbelievable how kind she was! And she was so beautiful..." Riku's smile didn't seem to fade: no, it got even bigger as he prattled on about Kairi. He leaned back in his chair, setting the figure of Kairi back on his table.

"I mean... wow...!" he sighed.

"Whelp, sounds like somebody's in love!" Mickey chuckled. Donald laughed his reedy laugh as well

"Riku likes Kairi!"

Riku's face turned a pale pink, but he didn't look mortified. His smile defied all laws of teen embarrassment and got even bigger. "Yeah, and I think she likes me back...!" he picked up a deck of cards and began shuffling them around absently.

"Imagine that! A girl actually likes me back! Master Xehanort said that everyone would hate me, or scorn me,o-or..." his voice trailed off briefly, only temporarily losing enthusiasm, "but I guess he's wrong, for once!" His smile returned, brighter than ever. A card fluttered out of the deck in Riku's hands, and he stooped over to pick it up, giddy grin never vanishing.

It was the Ace of Hearts, oddly enough. "See? This is a good sign!" he said enthusiastically, showing Donald, Goofy, and Mickey the card.

He looked at Kairi's figurine again, then sighed. "I can almost her her voice..." Mickey held a hand to his ear, and his eyes widened.

"I think you CAN hear her voice!" He squeaked.

"Riku...? Riku, please! Are you in here...?"

Riku bolted out of his chair, tucking his card into his shirt, his hand brushing the talisman she gave him earlier. Yes! She _was_ here! He dashed down his steps two at a time, asking "Kairi? Kairi what's wrong?" He stopped, seeing Kairi supporting Sora. _Ugh, that hair is still ridiculous..._ Riku thought, not entirely pleased with Sora's arrival.

"Oh thank God." Kairi sighed, "This is Sora, he's gravely injured, a-and I'm sorry to bring him here but couldn't think of anyone else who could help-"

"It's alright." Riku gently told her. He helped Kairi bring Sora over to his bed, noting that Sora's shoulder was bleeding freely.

Sora flinched when he was set down, and Kairi gently patted his uninjured shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." she turned to Riku, "I have some wine for his wound, but could you get something for bandages?" Riku nodded, and quickly left Kairi's side.

Kairi pulled out her flask of wine, and Sora sighed in relief.

"Good, I could use a drink- AGH!" He groaned in pain when Kairi, poured the wine all over his wound. "Ugh! Feels like a burgundy 1470..." he chuckled a bit. "Not a good year."

Kairi shook her head, smiling. She quickly sewed the wound shut. "You're lucky," she whispered, "That arrow almost pierced your heart." Sora's hand suddenly grasped Kairi's gently, and he looked into her eyes.

"I don't think it didn't." Sora then positioned Kairi's hand over his heart, and they leaned in, gently kissing.

Right when Riku came back.

Riku's legs felt weak and wobbly, every inch of giddy, love-struck happiness vanished from his body. He collapsed against the post next to him. Tears stung his eyes. Why... Why did it hurt? _You idiot!_ Riku chided himself, _Why did you get so attached to her?_ Riku pulled out the ace of hearts, staring at the symbol of his impossible love through teary eyes. With a frustrated sob, he ripped it to shreds. He sank to the floor, trying to stem the flow of his tears, the noise from his sobs. He buried his face in his hands, mourning his broken heart, and ripping it further with his own scolding.

After a few moments, he got up, grabbed the bandages, gently set them next to Kairi, and sat down at his table. He stared blankly at the miniature Paris- no, at the miniature Kairi that would never be his, taking in the imperfections, looking absolutely broken. Kairi walked over and gently hugged Riku.

"I can't thank you enough. I owe you so much already, but can I ask one more thing? Can Sora stay here? He can't be moved without-"

"Sure... And you don't owe me anything, Kairi..." Riku despondently stared at the only world he knew.

What felt like moments later, Master Xehanort arrived. Riku stiffened, hearing his master call for him.

"O-one moment!" he stammered. He grabbed Sora's sleeping body, trying to find a place to hide it. He shoved it underneath the table, and hastily hung the cloth covering over the side.

Xehanort looked around. "Hmm... There's something different about this place."

"D-different?" Riku stammered "W-what's different? I haven't noticed anything!"

Xehanort sat, and they both were steeped in silence.

Xehanort raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh! Oh yes, dinner!" Riku quickly grabbed a few cusp and plates, and hastily set them up on the small table. He ate, but it was hurried, fake.

"ugh..." Sora began stirring. Riku immediately feigned coughing, and roughly kicked Sora into unconsciousness.

"Sorry, something went down the wrong pipe." Riku said bashfully.

Xehanort stood, "Yes, there is something different..." Riku noticed he was looking at his carvings.

"My, my..." Xehanort said as he picked up the small carving of Kairi. "Is this new? Looks an awful lot like that gypsy girl... Even the eyes are colored, I wonder how you did that."

Riku began slowly edging away from Xehanort, fearfully watching every move. "I know..." Xehanort's voice dropped low and dangerous "You helped her ESCAPE!" He slammed his fist on the table, causing Riku to jump.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just..." Riku's voice trailed off feebly and briefly "She... She was kind to me...!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Xehanort roared. "THAT WASN'T KINDNESS! IT WAS CUNNING!"

"B-but-"

"GYPSIES DON'T KNOW _REAL_ LOVE! Think boy! Think of your mother! The one who abandoned you!" Xehanort's anger subsided at Riku's cowering figure.

"Oh Riku... Still so woefully unaware of the cruelty of the world." He sighed, then stabbed the small Kairi figurine with his dagger. "Don't worry... her charms and witchcraft will be out of our lives soon enough..." he held the small chunk of lovingly crafted wood over a candle, causing it to burst into flame. Riku watched Xehanort leave, horror keeping him glued to the spot. Xehanort paused in the entryway. "I know where she's hiding, I know where her 'Court of Miracles' is, and I attack at dawn with a thousand men." he then left, his turned back keeping Riku from seeing his cruel smile.

Riku, still on the floor, taking deep breaths, stared at the carving of Kairi, now blackened and smoldering ashes. He didn't notice Sora getting up until he spoke

"We have to warn Kairi." Riku shook his head. "No... D-did you see how mad Xehanort was? I-I couldn't..."

Sora, absently rubbing his injured shoulder, scowled. "She saved you out there and now hide like a coward when she's in danger?" He shook his head, and turned to leave, "You have a funny way of showing gratitude!" Riku sat at his model of Paris. "Sorry, but I don't want to incur his wrath again..."

"Well fine!" Sora spat, "You stay here like a coward, but I'm not gonna let Xehanort burn down all of Paris!" Still clutching his shoulder, Sora made his way out of the bell tower.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked over to Riku, looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He snapped at them.

"Well, gawrsh, Riku, we figured you'd want to go and save Kairi." Goofy said.

"Yeah," Donald agreed, "You gotta save Kairi! Sora can't do it alone! Not while he's hurt!"

Mickey hadn't uttered a word, still staring at Riku like he expected him to do something.

"Well I'm not going!" Riku nearly shouted "She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me!" Mickey shook his head, then pulled out a simple cloak. The very cloak Riku used to see the world beyond his home.

Riku fingered the material, recalling that wonderful day... the excitement, the festive and friendly atmosphere-

He met Kairi, and she treated him with so much kindness... _He_ was the one who owed her...

He pulled on the cloak, and walked over to the balcony, muttering "I must be out of my mind."


	10. The Court of Miracles

Luckily enough for Riku, his expertise in climbing allowed him to arrive at the ground at the exact same time as Sora. He hung upside down like a bat from one of the stone carvings of the cathedral and said right when Sora walked out the door

"Hello,"

"WAGH!" Sora leapt back, surprised by Riku's sudden entrance. "What the-? Where did you-?"

"It's called climbing," Riku stood on firm ground now, his eyes rolled slightly at his comrade's stupidity. Sora blinked, then folded his arms.

"So you've grown a backbone-"

"I'm not doing it for you!" Riku snapped, his voice low and irritated "I'm doing it for her!" He pulled out Kairi's small charm "Now, let's see-" Sora snatched it out of Riku's hand

"Good! We got something!" He stared at it for a few seconds then asked "What is it?" Riku shrugged. "Hmm... Some kind of code... Maybe it's Arabic... or Ancient Greek!" Sora prattled off all sorts of codes and languages before Riku remembered Kairi's words.

"'When you wear this woven band... You hold the city in your hand...'" Riku whispered.

"What are you talking about? Isn't it obvious it's a code?"

"No! I mean, look," Riku pointed at the two small blue threads, then the small cross in the center "This is the Seine, and that right there is the cathedral!"

"How are you sure-"

"I've lived in the bell tower for 16 years-"

"It could be some kind of code-"

"And I think I would know a map of the city-"

"After all, who made you the expert-"

"When I see one!"

"I think it's a code!"

They both took a deep breath, annoyed with each other.

"Fine!" Sora threw up his hands in surrender, "It's a map!" But Riku was already following the directions of the small woven trinket. "Come on slow poke, follow me."

When Sora caught up, Riku slapped him on the back, and right on Sora's injured shoulder.

"AGH!"

"Sorry." Riku's reply was terse.

"You're not _sorry_!" Sora hissed.

_Later..._

Both Sora and Riku made a disgusted face as he sloshed through the slimy sewage water.

"_This_ is the Court of Miracles?" Riku said, eying all the skeletons the littered the place.

"Off hand," Sora raised a slime-filled boot "I'd say this is the Court of Ankle-Deep Sewage. Makes you want to get out more, right Riku?" Riku shook his head, "No, I just want to warn Kairi and get outta here before I get in even more trouble..."

Sora chuckled and shook his head. They waded through the gunky mess for a few more minutes before Sora stopped and raised his torch higher.

"What's wrong?"

"Speaking of trouble, you figure we'd run into some by now..."

"Like what?"

"A guard, booby traps-"  
>Sora's torch suddenly blew out, not even an ember glowing.<p>

"An ambush." he added rather flatly.

A phosphorescent glow suddenly lit the dank sewer, revealing that some skeletons were in fact alive and well-

And very much kicking as they tied and gagged Sora and Riku.

They stopped resisting when the leader approached. Indeed, it was Roxas, in a much simpler garb then when they last saw him. The hat was put further back on his head, revealing more blond hair that spiked upward like a wave. His unmasked blue eyes were unnervingly piercing.

"A couple of spies?" He asked. Nods and jeers. Roxas pulled out a few torches, lit them, and swung them around as if they carried no eerie flame at all.

"Too bad you won't live to tell the tale!" He grinned. The whole group started riotous laughter, chanting

"Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair**. **Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles-" Roxas was heard above the entire crowd as he shouted tauntingly "Hello, you're there!"

Two apparently lame men broke their walking sticks over their legs, yelling "Where the lame can walk!"

An aging man with gray-streaked black hair lifted his eye patch as he said "and the blind can see!"

Roxas jumped in front of Sora and Riku, grinning manically as he held a skull in front of them "But the dead don't talk!" the rest of the crowd joined him "So you won't be around** t**o reveal what you've found!

"We have a method for spies and intruders rather like hornets protecting their hive!Here in the Court of Miracles where it's a miracle if you get out alive!" The group threw Sora and Riku onto the scaffolding of a gallows. Both glanced at each other fearfully.

Roxas swung around on the scaffolding of the gallows of the underground square in the Court of Miracles. "Gather around everyone!" He framed his face with a noose "We have good 'noose' tonight!" The crowd laughed. Sora and Riku were struggling to get out of their predicament, but the gypsies were excellent knot-tiers.

"Any last words?" Roxas asked.

"MMPHF!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, leaning on the trigger. "That's what they _all_ say!" more laughter. He removed his clothes with a flourish, revealing a perfect replica of Master Xehanort's clothing

"Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles,I am the lawyers and judge all in one!We like to get the trial over with quickly, because it's the sentence that's really the fun!

"Now that we've seen all the evidence-" Roxas began, before a small puppet of himself interrupted him with a squeaky falsetto.

"Wait I object!"

"Overruled!" Roxas stuffed the small puppet back into his costume of Master Xehanort.

"I object!" The puppet squeaked again, reappearing elsewhere.

"Overruled!" Roxas stuffed it back again, sounding annoyed.

"I object!"

"QUIET!" Roxas roared, slamming his hat down on the small puppet. The puppet's arms sagged with defeat as it sighed "Dang..."

Roxas took a deep breath, then slid over to Sora and Riku, placing his hands on both their shoulders.

"We find you totally innocent," he sang to them, the captured duo sagging with relief. "Which is the worst crime of all!" Sora and Riku stiffened, eyes wide with terror, and Roxas sprang back to the trigger.

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO HANG!" Roxas had barely touched the lever before Kairi's voice rang out "STOP!"

"MPHIRI!"

Roxas blinked, then watched bemusedly as Kairi leapt onto the stage and began undoing Riku and Sora's bonds.

"These people aren't spies! They're friends!"

"Oh really? They didn't they say so?" Roxas leaned on the lever, looking at his hand with mild interest. It was hard to tell if he knew their innocence or not.

she placed her hands on Riku "Riku saved me from Xehanort's men," she moved over to Sora "And Sora saved Zack and his family!"

Riku dashed to the front of the stage, Sora following.

"We came to warn you-!"

"-Xehanort's coming at dawn with a thousand men!"

People gasped, then began screaming, tearing away cloth and tents. Hurrying to escape before they were all killed.

"Thank you both so much! I mean, to journey over here, risking life and limb-" Kairi told Sora and Riku

"We wouldn't have found this place with you-" Riku managed to say bashfully before a cold and familiarly awful voice interrupted everything.

"Nor would I!"

Everyone was in a full panic now, seeing Xehanort and his men on the attack. But it was to late, they were already out numbered.

Sora, already restrained, hissed "Xehanort! You little-"

Xehanort chuckled, cupping Sora's face in his hand "Ah, look what else I've caught in my net! Captain Sora back from the dead!" Xehanort chuckled and moved on "Another 'miracle' no doubt."

Riku stared wide-eyed at the injustice around him. "M-master..." he questioned weakly "Why?"

Xehanort silenced him with a glare.

"Attention everyone!" He said to the crowd of captive gypsies. "We're having a little bonfire in the square tomorrow morning, and you're all invited. Amidst the horrified screams and wails, Xehanort turned to his new Captain and instructed him in a hushed voice.

"Tie the bell ringer up in the bell tower and make sure he doesn't escape again."


	11. Fiery Fight

The square was only lit by the barely rising sun and baleful flickering of torches. There was hushed rumors of injustice, but injustice had to be spoken of in quiet voices these days.

"Let me go!" Sora yelled at the guardsmen outside his cage. He shook it in anger, then paced angrily when he realized they weren't listening. He grasped the bars of his miniature prison, and gazed fearfully at Kairi.

Kairi watched as fuel for her death was placed at her feet. _Oh __**how**__ had it come to this?_ She wondered. Xehanort approached her, holding a lit torch. "Here you are, at the brink of the abyss." He whispered. Kairi shrank back. "I can save you from eternal torment. Choose me," he then held the torch closer to her "Or the fire."

Infuriated, Kairi spat in his face. Xehanort, furiously wiping away the spittle on his face, turned back to the crowd, ranting about how Kairi was "unable to repent" and other lies. Kairi kept one eye on Xehanort, the other worriedly on the bell tower. Could Riku save her?

No, not at the moment.

He was bound to one of Notre Dame's pillars by tight iron chains, arms pinned uselessly at his side. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were making a group effort to free their friend.

"C'mon Riku!" Goofy tugged at the heavy chain.

"Your friends are down there!" Mickey squeaked, adding his strength, however little it was.

"_**Kairi's**_ down there!" Donald squawked, pulling with all his might.

"You can't let them die!"

"You can't let Xehanort _win_!"

Riku suddenly snapped at them

"HE ALREADY HAS!"

The stone trio dropped the chain abruptly, eyes bugging out in shock. Riku lowered his head and voice in defeat "He's already won..."

Donald was the first to leave. He marched over to the edge, nodding sadly "We get it... we'll leave you alone..." He turned to stone, watching the atrocities in the square with a mournful gaze.

Goofy joined his friend's silent vigil, sighing "We're just stone..."

"We just figured," Mickey said, reluctantly joining his stone brethren, "You were made of something stronger..."

Riku was left in silence.

"...Let us send this witch back to where she belongs!" Xehanort yelled, and he lit the kindling at Kairi's feet.

"No!" Sora cried, reaching a hand through the bars to Kairi.

And those cries seemed to instill something in Riku. He raised his head, the dim lighting turning the determination and fury on his face into a terrifying grimace. He started straining against the chains, somehow finding the strength to bend the links of iron. With a mighty bellow, the chain flew apart, strewing shrapnel all over the bell tower. He grabbed a rope, ensure it was secure, and leaped off of Notre Dame.

With a cold determination, Riku swung onto the platform the held Kairi. He quickly undid her ropes, and grabbed a burning log to fend off the guards coming to stop him.

"GO RIKU!" Sora yelled triumphantly.

"Riku! Stop this at once!" Xehanort yelled.

Riku coldly glared at him, not uttering a word. He grabbed his rope, and, with Kairi on his shoulder, flew into the square and began climbing back.

The square was starting to become chaotic. _Who was this mysterious young man? Why was he doing this?_

Riku clambered onto the railing in front of one of Notre Dame's stained glass windows and lifted Kairi's limp body to the heavens, yelling at the top of his lungs

"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"

Then, panting slightly from the sheer exertion of it all, left to place Kairi somewhere safe. He brushed Kairi's red hair, saying softly "Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

He then ran out the door to the small chamber, his efforts still focused on keeping Kairi safe. He quickly got himself to the floor below, grabbed a large plank of wood, and hurtled it over the side of the cathedral. People scattered seeing the projectile falling towards them, which crushed Xehanort's carriage.

Xehanort, absolutely furious, rushed past the wreckage, seized a sword from one of the guardsman, and yelled "Cowards! Get to the cathedral!"

Sora, noting it was now just him and one guard, chuckled "Alone at last!" and banged him unconscious, snatching the keys to his tiny prison. He unlocked Roxas, then the two climbed to the top of the cage, and to the sounds of bells and thumps from men trying to break down Notre Dame's door, Roxas yelled

"Xehanort has persecuted our people!-"

"-Ransacked our towns!" Sora added, then the duo's voices melded together as one,

"And now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! **_WILL WE ALLOW IT?_**"

"**NO!**" the gypsies and townsfolk alike bellowed, and soon everyone was rushing towards the attackers of Notre Dame cathedral,yelling and brandishing anything that could be a weapon.

"Hey hey hey! The cavalry has arrived!" Donald squawked, giving Riku a small nudge. "Yeah," Riku said, "But it won't be enough. Be right back!"

"Hey wait! Who's that? 'Zora' was it-?"

"Sora!" Riku cried gleefully as he saw the spiky-brown-haired young man barrel his way through the guards.

He then stopped, realizing the intruders were now using ladders and ropes. He shoved over a stone tile, breaking one ladder. Goofy reluctantly dropped a small brick, which hit one guard straight in the head.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he called down.

Donald crunched up a few bit of stone, made a few airplane noises, then spat almost molten rock at the guards below, who scrambled at the hot bullets. He then joined Goofy, who seemed to be making some contraption out of the spare wood, metal, wax, and rope while Riku continued to throw off pursuit.

"HEY!" Axel yelled, finding himself once more trapped. "Come _on!_ SOMEONE HELP ME!" it was then a stray blow undid the lock that held him in his stockades, and he marched off, gleefully yelling "I'm free! I'm fre-AGH!"

and landed directly into a sewer. There was a very echoy

"**_GODDAMMIT!_**"

"1...2...3!" Goofy yelled, throwing the newly-made catapult off of the cathedral's roof. He then scratched his head, muttering "Ya sure that's how it works, Donald?" Donald whacked Goofy's shin replying "Of course that's how it works, you big palooka!" There was a outcry of pain as the spring-loaded device launched, smacking a guard into the ground. "See? It worked perfectly."

Meanwhile, Riku had the greatest idea ever. He began melting any scrap metal he could find, Donald and Goofy joining moments later to help. When the metal inside was watery enough, he poured the cauldron's contents out to the other gargoyles, which rained molten metal down to the square.

Satisfied with this, Riku rushed back to Kairi's chamber.

"We've done it Kairi! We've beaten them back!" Riku joyfully yelled. He then sat next to her still body, shaking it gently "Kairi? Come on, wake up!" no response. Riku grabbed a pitcher of water and a ladle, then scooped some water "Here, I bet you need a drink." Riku felt his world come crashing to a stop when the water dribbled down Kairi's chin.

"_Oh no..._"

Xehanort pressed himself against the door, narrowly avoiding the fiery death. He then hacked off more of the door with his sword, and made his way inside.

"Xehanort! Have you gone mad?" Eraqus yelled, making his way down the steps leading to the bell tower. He then firmly pushed Xehanort to a stop, "I WILL NOT tolerate this assault on the house of God!" Xehanort grabbed Eraqus's robes and tossed him down the stairs

"Stand aside you old fool! Me and the bell ringer have unfinished business to attend to!" he slammed the door behind him, muttering "This time you _won't_ interfere!" he locked it. He then found Riku, sobbing over Kairi's body. He held his dagger behind his back.

"Oh my poor Riku..." he sighed, gently placing his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"You killed her." he spat.

"I did what I had to do, terrible as it was. The world is a cruel place, but I can end your suffering." Xehanort raised his knife. "Forever." Riku glanced up at the wall, and quickly turned around to defend himself from Xehanort. After throwing the elderly fiend against the wall, Riku felt himself snap.

"Now now, R-Riku, listen here-"

"NO! You listen!" he yelled, never imagining he possessed such fury "All my life you've told me the world is a dark, cruel place, but now I see the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like YOU!"

there was a soft whisper "Ri...Riku..."

"Kairi!" Riku quickly brought Kairi into his arms, relieved beyond measure.

"She lives!" Xehanort hissed, drawing his sword.

"No!" Riku yelled back, dashing out of the small room.

Xehanort pursued, and gazed confusedly at the empty walkway. "You have to be here _somewhere_, Riku..." he crooned "Come out, come out where ever you are..." after finding the turn was empty as well, Xehanort looked over the balcony-

Riku and Kairi stared back at him, terrified.

Xehanort smiled "Leaving so soon?" he swung at the stone gargoyle, Riku leaping to another at the last possible moment.

"Hang on!" Riku told Kairi. She nodded, tightening her grip. Xehanort followed the two, swinging his blade with no mercy, actually cutting a few gargoyles off. Riku was about to set Kairi down so she could run, but ended up shoving her onto the walkway when Xehanort swung again.

"I don't understand why you have to save that insolent witch!" Xehanort spat "I should have killed her, just like your mother."

"What?" Riku gasped, caught off guard.

But Xehanort only raised his blade "Allow me to FINISH WHAT I SHOULD HAVE 16 YEARS AGO!" Riku dodged Xehanort's sword, the two falling off the balcony and hanging onto the architecture. Kairi ran over and grabbed Riku's hand, trying to pull him up.

Riku, feeling more exhausted than he had ever been, closed his eyes, his grip loosening.

Xehanort scrambled onto another gargoyle, stood, and raised his blade.

"And he shall smite the wicked and-" Xehanort suddenly cried out in surprise as he lost his footing. He clutched the gargoyle, then screamed as it plunged him into the fiery plaza below.

"Riku! Come on Riku hold on!" Kairi grunted "Riku, don't you dare let go- RIKU!"

The pale hero started falling-

but was caught by a pair of lanky, but strong, arms. "Ugh, lose a few pounds, bud." Sora groaned as he pulled Riku into the cathedral. Riku blinked, surprised that it was Sora who had saved him, then tackled his friend in an embrace of thanks. Sora stiffened, and returned the hug with a small pat on the back.

He looked over to find Kairi approaching them both. Kairi's smile grew wider, then she dashed over and held Riku close. "Oh, I was so worried..." she whispered in his ear softly. But Riku wasn't paying attention: he was returning the hug, his eyes closed and seeping tears.

When Sora approached, he grabbed their hands and placed them together. He then backed away, a sad smile on his face. Kairi and Sora stared at their hands, then each other. They kissed.

Outside, they greeted the roaring crowd. Holding hands, smiling, waving. Kairi, then reached her hand to Riku.

"We'll go together." she told him softly.

Riku nodded, and accepted her hand.


	12. A New Journey

Riku smiled absently in his sleep as he heard the crowd cheering his name. But it was really Sora, who was shaking his shoulder, yelling

"Riku! Riku get up you sleepyhead!"

Riku yawned and stretched out, blearily opening one eye.

"What is it Sora? I was having a pretty okay dream you know..." he said in a irritated yawn.

Sora stood, throwing his rucksack over his shoulder. "Donald and Goofy are here with the Highwind. His Majesty is already at Yen Sid's."

Riku shook his head, "Call him Mickey, how many times does he have to say that?" he muttered.

"Are you gonna get up or what? 'Cuz I'm perfectly fine with leaving you here and taking the exam on my own!" Sora said, folding his arms irritably, but with a playful smirk on his face.

"Alright, alright! Who made you king of the islands?" Riku laughed and threw up his hands.

Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled even wider. Riku stood up, brushed off his clothes, grabbed his things, and they both left for the Gummi Ship Sora had flown for ages.

"Sorry, I'm just really eager for us to get going-"

"I know, I know. Haven't you been talking non-stop about the exam?"

"Well, yes-"

"In fact, I think I fell asleep hearing you wonder about what the test would be like."

"Riku!"

Riku shook his head, chuckling. He was a few paces in front of Sora. "Gosh, you're always so touchy."

Sora caught up, and slapped his shoulder, and Riku remembered vaguely that it was the very shoulder he'd slapped in the dream, "Well _you're_ always so broody!"

Sora leaned in, curiously examining Riku's ponderous face, his own vaguely bent with worry. "What's up Riku?"

Riku blinked, then quickly shook his head. "Just remembering that dream." he laughed a bit "Gosh, now that I remember it, it was pretty weird! I mean, Xehanort was some old man, how crazy is that?"

Sora nodded, smiling again, "Yeah pretty weird!"

"And you were in it! And Kairi, and Mickey and Donald and Goofy-!"

Their excited talking was interrupted by a squawk.

"Hey Sora! Riku!"

Sora grinned even wider and dashed inside the Highwind. "Donald! Goofy!" he tackled the two, then helped Riku into the Gummi Ship.

Riku's exuberance faded slightly. Was he really ready for this? Sora, yes, but him? How, when he'd lost himself in darkness-

"Riku, don't worry! You're one of the best Keyblade wielders I know! If you fail the exam, I'll be so shocked I'll lose my heart again!" seeing Riku's even more worried expression, he quickly added

"Metaphorically Riku! _Metaphorically_!"

Riku smile returned, and he replied "Yeah, if you fail, I don't know how I'll react..."

"Hey! Who said _I_ was going to fail?"

Their laughs echoed in the space between worlds.

Two teenaged Keyblade wielders,

zooming to the residence of Master Yen Sid,

to take the Mark of Mastery that would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>Ana we are DONE! Yep, the crazy twist end is that it was all Riku's dream before the Mark of Mastery Exam in 3D. Hope you've liked it, R&amp;R unless you want to be like Xehanort! ;P<p> 


End file.
